Go To Sleep
by glitterlagoon
Summary: Blaine is over working himself in rehearsals for his latest show, and Kurt is determined to make sure he gets some rest. Fluffier than a teddy bear covered in candy floss. Future Klaine in New York.
1. Night

One minute they were sat side by side on the bed, Blaine watching TV and Kurt on the laptop shopping online for Christmas presents, when a sudden loud snore sounded round the room. Kurt jumped, his hand jerking on the mouse and almost ordering a life sized poster of Justin Bieber, which he was sure Finn would have loved to unwrap on Christmas morning. Turning to the side, Kurt found Blaine fast asleep, still sat stiff as a board with his mouth wide open. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine baby, this is getting ridiculous."

Blaine twitched in his sleep. "Wh-what?" he mumbled. He sat up, digging his knuckles hard in to his eyeballs. Then suddenly he jumped off the bed. "Oh my God. How long was I asleep for? Did I miss rehearsals? Did I-"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, feeling that it was the only way to get through to his bumbling fiance.

"My head hurts," Blaine complained in an adorably child like tone.

Kurt sighed. "Stay here tonight, please. Don't go to rehearsals."

"I can't," Blaine argued. "Opening night is two days away, Kurt. I need to be perfect."

"You already know every word and move in the whole damn show! The others as _well _as yours," Kurt reasoned in exasperation.

Blaine crawled on to the bed, kneeling before Kurt and planting a kiss on his lips. "I really, really don't want to mess this up. You haven't seen me in the past few rehearsals, I forget more lines than I remember. I just..." Blaine paused. "Remember what you said to me all of those years ago at McKinley, after West Side Story? You told me that I took your breath away. I want to make you proud again, Kurt. I want you to watch me on that stage and think Yes, this is the man I want to marry."

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "You could decide to drive a garbage truck and I'd still be overwhelmingly proud to be with you. And for the record I cannot _wait_to be Mr Hummel-Anderson."

"You really mean that?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes masked with uncertainty.

"Yes." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "Yes." His nose. "_Yes_." His lips.

"I suppose..." Blaine began slowly. "I suppose the others don't _really _need me tonight."

Kurt grinned in relief. "You phone the theatre and fake a cold. I'll grab you an aspirin for your head, run you a bath, and we can get you to bed."

"Can I have a cup of tea too?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Two sugars with extra cream?"

Kurt pretended to sigh. "Oh Mr Anderson, you _do _know how to push it."

Blaine swatted him as he jumped off the bed, and Kurt carried on grinning all the to the kitchen. He fetched the aspirin and tea, and when he returned to the bedroom Blaine was curled up around a pillow, his eyes drooping as he attempted to watch TV. Kurt bit his lip. "Maybe we should just leave the bath until morning. You look exhausted, baby," he said.

Blaine yawned loudly. "I _am. _God I didn't even realise it until now."

Kurt passed over the tea cup and aspirin, then sat down beside Blaine on the bed. Blaine took his time drinking the tea, then he switched off the TV and the both of them laid down. "Can I be the little spoon?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach which only Blaine could induce. God, did he realise how adorable he was sometimes?

He pulled Blaine in to his arms, nuzzling the back of his neck. "Oh, and Kurt?" Blaine piped up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kurt yawned. He wasn't the only one ready to sleep.

"Will you play with my hair until I fall asleep?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt smiled, and Blaine shuddered as the motion tickled his neck.

"Yes, of course," Kurt replied.

"You're so good to me," Blaine mumbled. Kurt's fingers began to dance through the other mans raven black curls. Blaine closed his eyes and in minutes was asleep. Kurt closed his eyes too.

It had been so long since he had held Blaine in his arms while they slept, since they had fallen asleep together at all. He had become accustomed to Blaine flopping in to bed beside him at three in the morning recently, and to be together this way felt so, so...

Kurt fought off another yawn. He'd think of the right word tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder where I got the idea for <em>this<em> fic from, hm? Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Morning

**So I noticed that a lot of people were putting this fic on story alert although I wasn't really planning on adding anymore, but then I thought what the hell I'm bored I might as well write about the next morning. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>They had forgotten to draw the curtains before falling asleep, and so it was the first rays of pale sunshine that woke Kurt the next morning. He scrunched his nose and yawned, attempting to stretch before he realised that he couldn't. Blaine was no longer the little spoon; he had rolled over to face Kurt during the night and was now latched on to him tightly. Kurt's hand was cupped around the back of Blaine's neck, and he lightly ran his fingers down the other mans tanned skin, pressing their lips together ever so slightly in attempts to wake him.<p>

Eventually Blaine's eyes fluttered open, his spidery eyelashes brushing across Kurt's skin. "Morning," Blaine mumbled.

"Good sleep?" Kurt enquired.

"The best," Blaine confirmed. He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, nipping with his teeth when Kurt least expected it.

"I've missed waking up with you," Kurt sighed. His legs, so hopelessly tangled with Blaine's, were beginning to tingle with the first pricks of pins and needles, but Kurt didn't want to move. He never wanted the blissful little bubble surrounding them to burst.

Blaine raised Kurt's hand to his lips to brush a kiss across his knuckles.

"Let's have breakfast in bed," he suggested.

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "And I'll run you that bath."

He knew then that he'd have to break the spell, but Kurt assured himself that there would be many more moments like this to share with Blaine in the future. _Their _future. His forever with Blaine. Kurt tried to hide his goofy smile as he slowly rolled away from Blaine's embrace and got up to go to the bathroom.

He quickly brushed his teeth before leaning over to run the bath. He made them both a stack of pancakes to share for breakfast, and they ate them side by side in bed. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to nag when Blaine dribbled syrup all over one of the pillows, a sure sign of love.

Blaine offered to load the dishwasher, and when he wandered in to the bathroom minutes later he was greeted by the sight of flickering candles and a bath that brimmed and sparkled with bubbles. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the over the top decoration.

"What?" Kurt said. "_Real _men have bubble baths."

Blaine laughed. "It's lovely, thank you."

He stripped off and eased himself in to the water - piping hot, just the way he liked it - as Kurt flitted around with towels. He was just about to leave the room when Blaine called, "Stay and talk to me?"

Kurt turned around. "What about?" he asked, lowering the toilet seat and sitting down.

Blaine shrugged. "Anything. It feels like forever since we had a real conversation."

Kurt searched around for something to say, then, "Ooh! I think I've found the perfect colour arrangement for the wedding.

"Great. What is it?" Blaine asked. When it came to the forthcoming wedding he had agreed to let Kurt arrange it all, though Blaine was always ready with his input when he felt things were a bit over the top.

"Burgundy and cream!" Kurt announced. "Or maroon and cream, I haven't yet decided. They're both so similar. But you always look absolutely gorgeous in dark red, it just compliments you so perfectly."

"_Stop_, I'm blushing," Blaine teased, sinking down to hide his face in the bubbles.

He had _missed _this. The two of them, just being themselves, fooling around together and appreciating one another's company. New York had been such a whirl wind but it was assuring to know that, in the midst of it all, Kurt was still the anchor that Blaine could always return to. He hadn't changed, and Blaine hoped he never would.

"Come here," Blaine said.

Kurt got up, walking over to the bath tub with suspicious eyes. "Blaine Anderson I swear, if you splash me... This shirt is McQueen!"

Blaine laughed and beckoned for Kurt to lean down. Then he caught his fiances face in his hands, smothering Kurt's skin with bubbles as they fervently kissed. Blaine melted in to the feeling of Kurt's tongue exploring his mouth, humming a little as the kiss deepened and Kurt twisted in his hands. He dragged Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly so that Kurt gasped as he pulled away.

"I love you," Kurt breathed.

Blaine laughed. "You look like Santa Claus."

"Shut up," Kurt muttered, diving in for another chaste kiss. His hands slipped down Blaine's wet skin, hot and smooth beneath his fingers. Blaine lightly grabbed his wrist.

"I think this may evolve if we continue," he warned.

Kurt gave him a smouldering look that took Blaine's breath away. "Honestly, I can't say I mind if it does."

He traced his tongue on the underside of Blaine's jaw, and Blaine knew that the dizziness in his head was nothing to do with the hot water.


End file.
